forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vlaakith CLVII
| formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Lich Githyanki | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = Vlaakith CLVI | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge35 = 28 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = Evil | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} }} Vlaakith CLVII, also known as the Lich Queen, was the ruler of the githyanki race. Description Unlike others who held the name Vlaakith, Vlaakith CLVII was a githyanki lich. Personality Vlaakith CLVII's primary character traits were her jealousy and paranoia. These traits of hers went to the point that she was willing to eat the souls of those who reached a certain level of strength regardless of the type, to secure her position and bolster her own personal strength. She was a madwoman with desires to become a deity. Abilities Vlaakith CLVII had the abilities of a fully developed githyanki and the abilities of a lich. Apart from this, she was a powerful wizard who trained herself in the art of necromancy and transmutation in particular. Her spellcasting could exceed normal limits and was specifically tuned to punch through her targets' resistance against magic. Her ability to maintain spellcasting in adverse situation was tremendous as was her general capacity regarding spellcasting skill. She also owned some skill at metamagic, namely the one to enhance the effectiveness and increase its duration. The former was normally used to enhance circle of death, enervation, horrid wilting, ray of enfeeblement, spell turning, time stop, and vampiric touch spells, while she used the latter to extend her dominate monster, eyebite, haste, heroism, and spectral hand spells. Other spells she normally used were animate dead, bull's strength, contagion, detect magic, detect thoughts, dimensional anchor, disguise self, disintegrate, dismissal, dispel magic, displacement, finger of death, foresight, gate, greater dispel magic, greater teleport, hold monster, lightning bolt, mage hand, magic circle against good, magic jar, magic missile, mirror image, obscuring mist, open/close, scrying, slow, stoneskin, touch of idiocy, true seeing, unseen servant, wail of the banshee, wall of force, waves of exhaustion, waves of fatigue, web, and wish. She was very knowledgable in arcane, historic, planar, and religious matters. She was also very capable alchemist. Like any other wizard, she could create magical scrolls, but also rings and wondrous items. Her skill regarding the creation of the last exceeded mortal levels. She was good at reading others' intentions but her interpersonal skills were not a lot worth except for intimidation and lying. The Lich Queen was trained in the usage of a silver sword. She was weak against harm that came from light. Possessions Vlaakith CLVII owned a large number of powerful magic items. Among them was a +8 bracers of armor, a +6 cloak of charisma, a +5 dancing vorpal silver sword, a +6 headband of intellect, a +4 ring of protection, a ring of wizardry IV, a robe of eyes, and scrolls of prismatic sphere, protection from spells, shapechange, and time stop. Two artifacts, which she always carried with herself were the crown of corruption and the scepter of Ephelomon. Activities The last queen of the githyanki, Vlaakith CLVII, died after ascending the throne without giving birth to an heir, but returned as a lich, thus remaining the ruler of the githyanki for over a thousand years. Her home, Castle Sususrrus, was located in the Queen's District of the githyanki capital city, Tu'narath, which was built on the corpse of a deceased power known only as "The One in the Void". The basis of the Vlaakith-line's claim on power was a supposed blood relationship with Gith. One of the queen's jobs was to decide whether every visitor to Tu'narath should be granted a visa or not. However, Vlaakith CLVII delegated this duty of hers to lesser generals. Relationships Vlaakith CLVII had a number of red dragons under her service. These red dragon feared her so much that they would continue to serve her even if the scepter of Ephelomon would be destroyed. History Vlaakith was the name of several rulers of the githyanki race after the disappearance of Gith, the rebel leader that united them against the illithids. The original holder, Vlaakith I helped seal the pact between the red dragons and the githyanki. All subsequent queens of the githyanki were named after her. Vlaakith CLVII stood among the Vlaakiths for having conducted the ritual to become a lich. The resulting longevity combined with her success at getting rid of those who could challenge her were the reasons she managed to retain her throne for the longest time among the Vlaakiths. In the centuries of her state as an undead, she became mad. She came up with the idea to become a deity and started to install a priest caste into githyanki society. This and sending off loyal lieutenants to quell any unrest that might come up when she reached her goal were done to gradually prepare her ascension and acceptance among the githyanki to worship her as a deity. An inquisitor caste to hunt down people who wanted see gone also existed. A lot of githyanki viewed as her as a mad tyrant whose goals may lead to their people's destruction or enslavement at hr hands even before she reached it. Appendix References Category:Females Category:Liches Category:Githyanki Category:Rulers Category:Queens Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Astral Plane Category:Inhabitants of Tu'narath Category:Undying patrons Category:Wizards